


I tried. I really tried.

by LuminaKai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaKai/pseuds/LuminaKai
Summary: Another songfic, but based on the Evil Series from Vocaloid. Man, Servant of Evil gave me an extreme case of puffy eyes...





	I tried. I really tried.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caramina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramina/gifts).



> Yo Caramina!! Another kind of angsty story to make your day better! Don't be so down because of your results! ESPECIALLY THAT GRUMPY LADY >:3

_Once upon a time_

_There was a treacherous kingdom_

_And reigning at the top_

_A princess of age 14_

Kaneki sits on a golden throne, and looks down upon his court.

_Luxurious and gorgeous furnishings_

_The servant had a similar face_

_Her favourite horse's name was Josephine_

_Everything belonged to her_

He stands up, proceeding to his bedroom with the servant. Kaneki looks at a picture and cries,

"Ayato, why aren't you mine?"

_The tyrant princess loved_

_The opposite side of the sea's blue country_

_Though the blue king loved_

_The woman of green at first sight_

Kaneki looks at the servant, hatred glimmering like an unshed tear.

"Destroy the girl named Hinami."

_Many houses were reduced to ashes_

_Many lives were lost_

_The sorrow of the suffering people_

_Did not reach the princess_

As war rages on, the servant stands next the Kaneki, fulfilling his every need.

Kaneki smiles as the clock dings,

"Oh, time for tea!"

_The evil princess had to be brought down_

_Finally the people stood up_

_Leading the crowd was_

_A swordswoman of red armour_

"Your highness, the CCG is coming!"

Kaneki orders for more coffee.

_In the end, the palace was surrounded_

_And even the vassals escaped_

_The lovely, attractive princess_

_Was finally caught_

_The time of execution was three pm_

_The time when the church bell sounds_

_That person who was called the princess_

_What are they thinking alone in prison?_

Kaneki looks at the country, smiles a smile that was sweet and evil and-

"Oh, time for tea!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks, sorry.


End file.
